Magical Triangle
by Babydracky
Summary: How a King and a Warlock decided to fight against Destiny. WARNING : ARTHUR/MERLIN/ADULT!MORDRED!


Title: Magical Triangle

Pairing: Arthur/Merlin/Mordred (Adult!Mordred)

Rating: T

Summary: How a King and a Warlock decided to fight against Destiny. (WARNING : ARTHUR/MERLIN/ADULT!MORDRED!!!)

Notes: For the prompt "Arthur/Merlin/Mordred (adult Mordred obviously), love triangle preferably with Arthur in the middle" **kinkme_merlin**

Disclaimer: I own nothing in connection with BBC's Merlin.

***

Arthur sighs. A deep sigh.

Warm hands are all over his burning skin, decorating his sensible epidermis with blossoming goosebumps. Wet lips are gently sucking his long neck, painting bruises at the base. Barely hidden when he is wearing velvet clothes.

Arthur sighs again. A deep and content sigh.

Cold fingers are gently traveling through every little hills of his muscular stomach, brushing the sensitive area around the belly. Playful teeth biting the least soft point into the curve of his tight hips.

"Please, Arthur, please my Lord" Whispered the soft and baritone voice into his ear "Just a little higher. I wouldn't forgive myself if I was to unwittingly hurt you"

Arthur immediately meet the young and dark man requirement, sticking up his leg a little higher, allowing him to trust a deeper and far more easier into him and cries aloud, nearly losing himself, when he felt the eager and generous throat tensed around his penis.

One last eager lick and a too gentle kiss on the edge of his hard member and Merlin's soft but dark eyes are looking at him.

"Are we trying to gag the Court Sorcerer?" He asked a mysterious smile on his lips now that he was looking past Arthur's beautiful face into the younger man.

"Wouldn't dream about it" Teased Mordred now sucking on a soft earlobe, thrusting gently, holding tight on the heated king's body.

"Even if you do, _Whelp_, you're no Seer, your dreams wouldn't come true" Gently answered Merlin, teasing Mordred back and gently nibbling at Arthur's proudly erect member.  
The king growled and tightened around Mordred's virility and the younger man bit his shoulder.

"Stop…it" Arthur panted trying to catch his breath "This isn't the place or the… moment"

They just can't get along. Never.

Merlin and Mordred.

Not on a battlefield. Not at the court. Not even in the King's bed.

"Listen to your King, Sir Mordred, don't forget your pledge of allegiance" Teased Merlin while sucking Arthur's manhood deep in.

"_Or I could ask from my dear fairy godmother Nimueh to grant me the wish she promised me" _Whispered Mordred into Merlin's mind.

***

Merlin doesn't like to be reminded of the powerful Enchantress, his once lover, the bewitching and cherry red lips that once made him forgot about his loyalty, about his Arthur.

"_Or I could just turn you into a frog right now"_ Answered Merlin in Mordred's mind.

Arthur growled, certainly feeling the magic connection between them. The one he can feel but won't be able to share. Ever.

"_Oh, Emrys"_ Mocked Mordred deep into his mind _"You know Arthur wouldn't like that you, his sweet, his so gentle, his true beloved Merlin, hurt his little protégé" _

"_Don't taste me, whelp" _whispered back Merlin, his voice colder, dangerous.

He caught Mordred's leg and let his fingers gently caress the puissant muscle, letting his magic out, off leash.

Mordred moaned loudly into Arthur hair and lost his rhythm, trying to catch his breath.

"_You're cheating, Emrys"_ Mordred laughed loudly.

Arthur cursed loudly.

He caught Mordred and Merlin's hair, impatient, eager, wanting to make them remember who is the king to be faithfully served in this enormous bed.

"_I'm fighting with my own weapons"_ Merlin continued in his companion's mind, definitely proud of himself while working hard on his king impatience.

"_You'll have to teach me that, Emrys"_ grunted Mordred out while losing himself into Arthur warmth.

"_You'll have to be more convincing, Whelp"_ Moaned Merlin having Arthur came deep into his throat in a powerful though silent cry.

"You…did it…again" reproached Arthur barely able to talk.

Arthur would never be able to use the power of the magical spirit, to pass on somebody else's mind but he became so perceptible to magic, it seemed he could feel anytime the master and the student are silently whispering into each other mind.

Magic loves Arthur.

***

Mordred gently curled around the King's magnificent frame while Merlin gently kissed Arthur's still painting lips drowning into his embrace.

"You'll be the death of me, both of you" Arthur gently said, happily spent.

The master and the student hearts ache a little, their blue eyes meeting and they do know they feel the same at this moment without _talking_, they both wish the prophecy would never happen.


End file.
